Martin Kratt (character)
Martin Kratt is a member of the Wild Kratts crew; he is the older Kratt brother, and one of the main characters of Wild Kratts. Although he is the elder brother, Martin has a more playful side and is characterized by the color blue. Appearance Martin is a middle aged man a little bit above average height, with blue eyes, tan skin, and sandy blond hair with the cowlick showing. He usually wears hiking boots, khaki shorts, and a blue jacket with the zipper zipped almost all the way down and black stripes running across the sides with the sleeves rolled up, along with his Creature Power Suit. In "Polar Bears Don't Dance," while adventuring in the Arctic, he wore a blue jacket, jeans, and boots, along with his Creature Power Suit. He is taller than his younger brother, Chris. In Bass Class, Martin does not wear his hiking shoes instead, he's barefooted. Martin's favorite color is blue. Personality Like his brother, Martin is playful, childish, comedic, and simply loves creatures. Due to this, he is often seen as the "jokester" of the group, always cracking up a smile. On the other hand, he is impulsive, overly optimistic, and while usually prepared for any situation, he sometimes isn't. He likes taking risks, and is easily distracted, sometimes forgetting that he is on a mission. Martin can be impatient, as seen in Bandito: The Black-Footed Ferret, where Aviva told him not to touch the new invention, the Stone Digger, while the others told him to wait until morning, her he uses it anyways. He tries to be a "big brother" and "save" Chris from "danger". Martin loves to get into the mind of creatures, and often identifies with them, specifically when in the use of a Creature Power Suit. Despite his jokester attitude, he does know when to be serious, and is a good teammate. He also knows when to put a creature adventure aside, as shown in "Fossa-Palooza", when the team had to go home for Mother's Day. He dearly loves his fellow creatures, and enjoys giving them names, especially the younger ones. Abilities Martin works with his brother, Chris, and their friends to learn about animals and save them when necessary. He uses his creature knowledge, swimming skills, and creature powers to save the creature world. He has extensive knowledge of various creatures, as he is a professional zoologist. He is an exceptional swimmer; he also knows how to water ski, snowboard, and "manta board". It's also proven that he can indeed play music, sing, and enjoys arts and crafts. Quotes Trivia *Martin has a tendency to touch the tip of an animal's tail to activate his Creature Power Suit. *Martin has been called an "animal lover", "tree hugger", and "a clog" (twice). *His favorite turtle is the box turtle. *Apparently, Martin may not be one of the best drivers out there, as seen in "Aardvark Town" when he drove over a ravine. He also did a bit of this off-screen in "Let the Rhinos Roll!." *It is shown in "Honey Seekers" that Martin is right handed. *Martin's love of chocolate is a recurring gag. *In "Tazzy Chris," it is shown that Zach and Martin have known each other since childhood. They are enemies, but their relationship is best described as more of a comedic rivalry. *Gourmand calls him "Blueberry". *Zach calls him "Blue Boy". *Donita refers to him as "Martino". *Martin called himself "Fish Finder Marty" in "Rocket Jaw Rescuer of the Reef." *Martin is shown to be a good artist, as seen in "Honey Seekers," where he drew a realistic lion sketch, and in "Polar Bears Don't Dance", when he constructed a grand ice sculpture of a walrus and polar bear in battle. *Martin can play the bongos, guitar and horn. *Martin likes to wake up Jimmy Z by telling him his controller is missing; he first does this in "The Gecko Effect". *Martin has been shown to get really nervous, especially when miniaturized. *Martin graduated from Duke University with a Bachelor's Degree in Zoology. *Martin's full name is Martin William Kratt, named so in honor of his grandfather, William Jacob “Bill” Kratt Sr.. *Martin claims that he has never worn pink before. *Martin's favorite Arctic animal is the musk ox. *His favorite mustelids are martens, mongooses, weasels, ferrets, ermines, and otters. *His astrological sign is Capricorn. *He is the eldest member of the Wild Kratts crew. *In Mystery on the Prairie and The Fourth Bald Eagle, he shouts out “Happy birthday!” when he hatches from an egg. *In Hercules - The Giant Beetle, his favorite Greek mythology character is Poseidon, because he rules the seas and all the water animals. References Category:Humans Category:Wild Kratts members Category:Wild Kratts crew Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Male humans Category:Season 1 character debuts Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters